Xmas Anime Show Round 2!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Another crazy story in the Anime world before Christmas arrives.
1. Annual Snowball Fight!

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 1:** _Annual Snowball Fight!_

_By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, people! Here it is! The 2004 Xmas Humour Special! Characters appearing in here are owned by Disney, Warner Brothers, SEGA, Toei, Nintendo and 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT. The characters that appear in the chapters are depending on who I want to add.**

Let's begin, shall we?

000000000000000000

Knuckles paced in a room with some other characters. Inumon, Tai, Davis and Agumon from _Digimon_ along with Joey from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and Espio and Mighty from Sonic's world.

"All right! You know what is happening today?" Knuckles asked.

Espio sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Yes... Since 1996, there has been a traditional Snowball Fight between Sonic's team VS your team, Knuckles. This battle takes place every two years. The results between your team and Sonic's team is... _4-0_..."

"In other words, Sonic is winning!" Mighty spoke up.

"**WHO ASKED YOU?!**" Knuckles yelled in fury before he coughed. "Anyway, I'm sure to win this time! Now I have picked the perfect team my party in this year's battle!"

Inumon smirked. "Including Vector? That idiot isn't here for a meeting! We are about to go into battle in the next 30 minutes!"

"Yeah! I mean... look at Sonic's team! He has Tails and Shadow from our world... Huskymon, Takato and Guilmon from _Digimon_, Megaman from the new _Megaman_ series as well as Ash, and Bayleef from_ Pokemon_! What chances do we have?!" Mighty asked.

Knuckles growled. "Listen... The rules is simple! The battle ends when our opponents are all down. We can even end it early if we hit Sonic!"

"Fat chance, pal! Sonic is Sonic! He is **FAST**! What chances do we have to slam a snowball into a blue hedgehog that can zoom around us!" Tai said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sonic zips behind yer and slams the back of your head with the snowball!"

"Sonic can't do that, Tai! It's against the rules to go behind enemy's lines..." Agumon said. "Course, you **CAN** sneak up to the ground... as long as you don't get spotted** OR** go behind Sonic's defensive line."

Davis nodded. "Yeah! And don't forget me, I'm the best in the snowball fight!"

"I know! You were my first pick... Vector my last..." Knuckles muttered.

Joey clicked his fingers. "Ehh... anyway, have you got any idea what this year's Christmas play is gonna be about? I mean, the author wants you to have the idea by tomorrow!"

"**I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT!** I just wonder why he picked me!" Knuckles said.

"Maybe because of that play last year that became funny to everyone reading or watching it." Espio said. "And it **WAS** the traditional Christmas story... that wasn't suppose to be funny."

Knuckles glared at Espio. "Well... you didn't help..." He sighed. "I can still remember you and me trying to hold Tea from killing Tristan every time he intrupts her speeches as the angel!"

"Don't remind me... I have nightmares because of that..." Espio muttered.

"Dude, why not **ANOTHER** traditional Christmas play?" Davis asked.

"Because there** ISN'T** another traditional Christmas play, doofus!" Inumon growled.

Davis shook his head. "No, no... There is! The infamous_ Christmas Carol_! Why not use that? I vote for Inumon to play as Scoorge!"

"**OH, THANKS A LOT**!" Inumon growled.

Laughing, Knuckles smiled. "Yeah! Good idea, Davis! Yeah, **THAT** is the perfect Xmas play! Yeah, that will do! I will report it tonight **AFTER** our win!"

"**IF **we win... **WHERE IS VECTOR?!**" Tai screamed.

The door opened and Vector entered the room, carrying a long silver metal cannon. "Did somebody screamed my name?"

"Yeah... I did..." Tai muttered before he blinked at the sight of the metal cannon that Vector was carring. "Hey, what the heck is that your carrying?"

"This is something that I have brought for our Snowball Fight against Sonic's team!" Vector showed everyone the weapon. "This bazooka is the secret weapon!"

Agumon blinked. "Bazooka?"

Knuckles frowned. "Vector... This is a Snowball Fight, not a Snowball War!"

"Come on, Knuckles! It can work!" Vector said, bringing a portable cooling unit, bringing out snow and loading it into the hole.

Espio sniggered. "This will be so intresting... Let's see if Sonic can ditch this one!"

"If he was able to ditch Eggman's death trap in the space colony ARK, he can sure ditch a lot of snowballs." Mighty pointed out.

"I bet that this moron doesn't know how to work this thing!" Inumon spoke up.

"What's to work? You just pull this trigger and** BOOM**!" Vector said, mindlessly pulling the bazooka trigger and firing the bazooka itself, loading the snow upon Knuckles' face.

Davis held back his laughter. "It.... works...."

Knuckles wasn't amused as he wiped the snow off his face. "All right, everyone... Outside now... Vector, it's a good idea... but, just one tiny piece of advice to you..."

"What's that?" Vector asked.

"**DON'T BLAST THE SNOW INTO MY FACE!!!**" Knuckles screamed with rage.

"You know what this means?" Espio said, not looking at anyone.

"No, what does this mean?" Joey asked.

Espio smirked. "This has the makings of a classic Bugs Bunny VS Elmer Fudd cartoon..."

000000000000000000000

"I'm ready for action!" Said Megaman, standing on one side of a wide-open area with the ground covered in white blanket of snow.

With the help of Huskymon, Takato, Guilmon, Ash and Bayleef... Tails made a good snow fort that will protect them from the attacks.

Sonic and Shadow stood with Megaman as they watched Knuckles' team building their own snow fort. The black hedgehog, Shadow, smirked. "Knuckles has lost for four snowball touraments and he doesn't give on this?"

"If he gives up, someone else has to take his place..." Sonic said.

"_4-0_, huh? Keep this up and you'll end up like the Undertaker's _12-0_ record at every _WWE Wrestlemania_ event he has been in." Megaman said.

Sonic gave Megaman the thumbs up. "Yeah! Thanks, man!"

"Nope, that's Megaman!" Said the blue warrior, laughing.

Tails popped his head at the top of the snow fort. "Everything is ready, Sonic!"

"Yep! And I've got the snowballs ready as well!" Huskymon said, creating a snowball in the palm of her paws. "Poor Inumon..." She said in a sad voice before she created an evil grin on her face. "He is so dead when I'm through with him!"

"What is the matter with her, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

Takato laughed sheepishly. "Well, let's just say that Inumon nabbed her pizza two days ago."

"**WAH! MY POOR PIZZA!**" Huskymon cried, a waterfall of tears coming out of her eyes.

Shadow sighed. "Somebody stop her before she washes the snow away..."

"Me and Bayleef are the secret weapon, Sonic! Give us the word and Bayleef will unleash a massive barrage of snowballs!" Ash said.

Bayleef nodded. "Bay! Bay!"

"Thanks, Ash! Now, let's get this party starting!" Sonic said before he turned to Knuckles' side. "Hey, Knuckles! Hurry it up! It's almost time!"

"**DON'T RUSH US!!!**" Knuckles called back before turning to his team. "Right, is everything ready for the fight?!"

Davis nodded. "Yes!"

Joey nodded. "Yes!"

Inumon nodded. "No!"

Groaning, Knuckles slapped Inumon's head. "Well, get use to it! Your going into battle and that is final! Understand!"

"Yes, sir..." Inumon replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Good!" Knuckles turned to Vector. "I have an idea of how we can win this battle! Is that bazooka of yours working?"

Vector nodded as he petted the bazooka. "No worries, Knuckles! This baby will take us to victory before you could say snowed hedgehog!"

As the two teams got themselves ready, Bokomon and Neemon walked onto the field between the two battling teams. He gave off a slight cough.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Fifth Anime Snowball Fight has begin! You know the rules so.... **BEGIN!**" Bokomon said. Before anyone could throw snow or anything, Bokomon grabbed Neemon and ran off in a speed of light.

Neemon had one thing to say. "**WHEE!!!**"

"Dude, why did he ran **THAT **fast?" Davis asked.

Tai sighed. "Would you want to get splattered by snow, Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "No..."

"Wow, Sonic... He ran faster than you!" Tails said.

Sonic laughed. "Have Bokomon been chased by a giant snowball and we'll have a race!"

0000000000000000

The snowball fight has gone underway and it was a long battle. Throwing, ducking, throwing, ducking, it just wouldn't stopped.

On Sonic's side, only Takato, Guilmon and Ash were out while Tai, Agumon and Mighty were eliminated as well. Inumon was soon eliminated next but, it had to be Huskymon whom was rapidly hitting him with the snowballs."

"**THAT... WAS... FOR... MY... PIZZA!!!**" Yelled Huskymon as she grunted with every throw upon the poor Inumon.

Inumon was on the ground, covered with snow except his head. Tai walked over to him and smirked. "You know what this means, Inumon?"

"What?" Inumon asked.

"Never steal a lady's pizza again." Tai said.

Inumon sweatdropped, which became frozen. "If Huskymon is a lady..."

Meanwhile, sneaking towards Sonic's side of the field... Knuckles and Vector slowly crawled on the snow, with small hills that hidden them that was made during the battle or by Bokomon's quick running. Vector still carried the bazooka in his hands.

"OK... When Sonic is in range, **FIRE**! He won't know what hit him!" Knuckles whispered.

Vector held the bazooka up and looked through the small cross-target. "OK, Knuckles..."

After a few tense moments, Sonic came in range. Knuckles grinned. "Right! Get him!"

"Right! Firing now!" Vector replied.

/_CLICK!_/

A wonderful moment for Knuckles as he will witness Sonic getting splattered by a face full of snow, thus ending the 4-0 record he was making in the snowball touraments. Knuckles' team would have finally won...

/_CLICK!_/

...if Vector's bazooka would respond as it hasn't fired a single snowball upon Sonic. And Knuckles was getting impatient. "Vector... What are you...?"

"I...I can't fire it, Knuckles... I just can't..." Vector said.

Groaning, Knuckles watched as Sonic went away while Vector continued to pull the trigger and the bazooka didn't fire. "Vector... **STOP**! He's gone... why didn't you fire?!"

"I dunno... Maybe somethin' blocking it..." Vector replied.

Knuckles grabbed the top of the bazooka and looked through the cannon hole. "Let me see... How can this happen? It worked fine when you showed it to us..."

Vector shrugged and mindlessly pulled the trigger again... /_CLICK!_/

/**BOOM!!!**/

In the middle of the field was the body of Knuckles, face covered in snow. He was pushed back by the force of the snow, into the middle of the field where everyone can see him.

Megaman blinked. "Hey... it's Knuckles!"

"Oh no! Dude, if Knuckles is splattered with snow... What does that mean!?" Davis asked.

"Match over! Sonic's team wins!" Bokomon announced.

Joey sighed. "That answers your question? I wonder what went wrong here..."

"Well, there is one thing I can tell you." Espio said as Knuckles started to sit up with an angry look on his face. "He is gonna scream now."

"**VVVVVEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!**" Knuckles roared as he leapt up onto his feet and ran over to where Vector was.

"**NO! WAIT, KNUCKLES! I CAN EXPLAIN! STOP! NO! ARRRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!**" Vector screamed as Knuckles landed upon him.

Megaman sweatdropped. "Man, I wonder what Knuckles will do to that poor guy..."

"Same way I'm gonna do to Inumon when I get my paws on him!" Huskymon growled.

"Two funerals in one day... that will be pretty..." Shadow muttered.

0000000000000000000

Mighty, Espio, Inumon, Tai, Davis and Joey watched as Agumon led Vector towards them, whom had his crocodile mouth tied by the bazooka.

"Wow... never knew a bazooka can be bended like that..." Joey said.

Agumon shook his head. "Vector, why did you got Knuckles? It's now 5-0!"

Grunting, Vector pulled the damaged bazooka off his mouth and started to speak again. "He **LOOKED** into the bazooka as it didn't fired! Only when his head was in the way when it finally shot a snowball! Too bad it had to be my leader..."

"What a shame that your bazooka is damaged... it was brand new this morning..." Mighty said.

Nodding, Inumon noticed small writing on the side of the bazooka. "What's this? _Echidna-Sucher-Bläser_...? Oh, Vector!"

"**What?!**" Vector asked, confused.

"**This bazooka is known as a _Echidna-Sucher-Bläser_!!!**" Inumon growled.

Davis blinked. "Meaning...?"

"**_Echidna-Sucher-Bläser_ is _Echidna Seeker Blaster_ in German!**" Inumon said.

"**WHAT?!** Vector, you idiot!!!" Tai yelled.

Vector stepped back. "Hey, hey! Whoa! It's not my fault! I don't speak German!" He looked at the bazooka. "No way I can pay back for this... _Echidna Seeker Blaster_... I just don't believe it..."

"Neither do I..." Espio said.

"Can it still work though?" Vector muttered, holding the bended cannon up into the air and pulled the trigger.

/**BOOM!!!**/

Everyone was amazed that the bazooka had fired without Knuckles about. "Dude, I just don't believe it! It fired!" Davis said as the snowball landed out of shot.

"Well, wadda ya know... One more snowball." Vector said, looking pleased.

Sonic's head came into shot, pretending to look shocked and amazed. "One more snowball?" He turned to his friend. "Hey, Knuckles! Did you hear that?! He said..."

Knuckles came into view as well, except his face was covered by a snowball. "I know... **I KNOW!!!**"

000000000000000000000

And so, Knuckles reported to me and I told him to start working soon. It was all peaceful except for this...

"**INUMON!!!!**"

"**HELP!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM A PSYCHO HUSKYMON!!!**"

"**YOU PIZZA MURDER!!! COME HERE!!!**"

Course, things aren't peaceful around here...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. First Auditions! Costume Madness!

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 2:** _First Auditions! Costume Madness!_

_By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Megaman show I'm referring to is Megaman NT Warrior.**

0000000000000000000

In an office room, three members of the Chaotix were napping when they are suppose to be working. Vector, Mighty and Espio. Vector sat at a desk with only a phone, Mighty just leaned against a filing cabinet while Espio was sleeping at another desk with a type writer.

They still slept until they all suddenly woke up and sprung into action when the door started to open. Vector picked the phone up and started to speak into it, Mighty started to check the papers and Espio started to type words into the type writer.

Enter Knuckles and when he saw his friends working, he shook his head. "OK... I'll give you a five second start to run away before I hit you for sleeping on the job and not working!"

"Yes, yes... Hold on..." Vector said, putting his hand onto the speaking reciver of the phone. "Do you mind, Knuckles? I am talking here... besides, how can you be sure we weren't working?"

"Because, my crocodile friend..." Knuckles said, picking up the wire of the phone that connects to the wall, showing it has been broken. "The phone hasn't worked since the night after _WWE Wrestlemania 20_! And you still haven't replaced it!"

Vector sweatdropped. "Oops..."

And the next thing Vector knew, he was flying out of the door and into the wall. Knuckles poked his head out and called to Vector. "Don't sleep!"

"Got it..." Vector muttered.

Nodding, Knuckles went back in before turning to Espio. "Your turn..."

"You can't prove that I've been asleep!" Espio said, typing more words down onto the type writer. "I've been typing for a while right now!"

"Oh really? Let me see what you wrote so far... Oh wait, I** CAN'T**!" Knuckles said, pointing to the type writer which contains **NO** paper! "In order to write something on a type writer, you need paper! You woke up too quickly to not notice that your writing nothing!"

Espio sweatdropped as well. "Oh no... Vector! Wait for me!"

Yep, Espio also flew out of the door and crashed into the wall beside Vector. "What took you?" Vector muttered as he got up.

"Shut up... Your still on Knuckles' war path after that snowball bazooka thing." Espio said.

"Don't remind me..." Vector muttered.

Mighty, continuing to file the papers in the cabinet, turned to Knuckles. "Hey! I'm no sleeper, Knuckles! Look, I'm filing the paper!"

Shaking his head, Knuckles walked over to the cabinet and took some papers out. "Mighty, your filing **BLANK** papers."

"Huh?! Ah, nuts..." Mighty said, dropping the papers and walking to the door. "I'll show myself out. I don't want go to the dentist to have plaster taken out of my teeth."

Groaning, Knuckles pulled Mighty back in. "Get back here, you..." He turned to the door. "Vector, Espio! Get in here right now!"

Moans and groans came from Vector and Espio as they walked into the door. "Mighty, you were lucky this time..."

"Sorry." Mighty said, grinning sheepishly.

"Right! It seems that you three aren't getting enough sleep! Vector, why aren't you getting enough sleep?" Knuckles asked.

"I keep having these weird dreams..." Vector said.

Espio shook his head. "He is a bad sleeper."

"Not true! I saw a strange purperly thing in the air in my dream!" Vector retorted.

Mighty sighed. "Vector, two things! First of all, you** ARE** a bad sleeper! Second of all, you saw a Gastly! He was popping into our rooms looking for a soul mate."

"OK... Let's move on..." Knuckles muttered. "What about you, Espio?"

"I was awake because of Vector **SINGING**!" Espio replied.

Vector grinned sheepishly. "OK... I am a bad sleeper... I just sing to get myself to sleep!"

"Well, your not helping me or Espio!" Mighty said.

Shaking his head, Knuckles sat down. "I don't believe this! I'm gonna start an audition for the cast of A Christmas Carol and I found out that two of my Chaotix crew member can't get to sleep because of a night-time singing crocodile!"

"Don't worry, Knuckles! Tonight, me and Espio won't be listening to Vector's singing anymore!" Mighty said, proudly. "Because we are going to a fancy dress party!"

"Really? For what reason?" Knuckles asked.

Espio smiled. "To join in the fun, to have a conversation with other people and gain new friends, to express our joy."

"And to win the top prize." Mighty added.

Knuckles shook his head. "Knew it! What is the prize?"

"A top of the range PC that costs £30000! We can get it free if we win!" Espio said.

"And how will you win it? What sort of costumes will you wear?" Vector asked.

Mighty just grinned. "Famous comic characters! I'll be dressed as X-Men's Wolverine!"

"And I'll be dressed as Spiderman!" Espio said, looking pleased.

A sweatdrop appeared on both Knuckles and Vector as they imagined Mighty as Wolverine and Espio as Spiderman. Vector shook his head. "This is too weird for me..."

"All right... I wish you guys luck..." Knuckles said, sighing. "Come on, let's get the audition started! We are taking it in the main room!"

000000000000000000000000

It was much later as Knuckles sat down at a desk with Espio and Mighty at his side. Vector stood near the door as some sort of heavy. "Why am I here? The last time you did the auditions, you had Davis and Yolei from that Digimon show." Espio said.

Knuckles nodded. "Yep, I'll rehire them once I'm done with the auditions. OK, Vector! Let the first one in!"

"Right, Knuckles!" Vector said, opening the door. "Number one, please enter!"

The first one entered the room and it was Tristan Taylor, Joey's best friend and a character from Yu-Gi-Oh. What gave him strange looks from Knuckles and the others is the fact that he was wearing a Christmas present, with his head, arms and legs sticking out. "All right, I'm here to audition! What now?"

"Tristan!? What are you doing here dressed like that?!" Knuckles asked.

"Joey told me to come here for the auditions dressed like a Xmas Present. He didn't told me why or what the play is called." Tristan explained.

Knuckles groaned. "This is like Tai and the Elvis suit that happened last year..."

Smirking Espio grinned towards Tristan. "The play is A Christmas Carol and you happen to dress as the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

Face going red, Tristan slapped his head. "When I find Joey, I'm gonna kill him..."

"Never mind... We have a spot for you but, your not gonna be the Ghost of Christmas Present." Knuckles said.

"Thank god... If I do have to play as that character, I would have to kill Joey for dressing me up for a crummy joke!" Tristan said.

Laughing, Knuckles pointed to a seat. "Go and sit over there, I'll tell your character in a minute."

Nodding, Tristan walked over to the seat and tried to sit down. Problem was, the present suit he was wearing kept getting in the way so, he had to sit at the edge of the seat. Sweatdropping, Tristan groaned. "Oh yeah... when I get my hands on Joey, he is a deadman!"

"**NEXT!**" Vector called out.

The next one to enter was Huskymon, whom looked peaceful and content.

"Ah, Huskymon. Calm down yet? Last time I saw you, you were chasing Inumon towards to the North Pole." Mighty said.

"Don't be silly... It was the South Pole..." Huskymon muttered. "Anyway, I am here to take part in the Christmas Carol."

Knuckles smiled. "Really? Who do you want to play?"

Huskymon giggled. "Pretty simple. I wanna play as..." She turned and saw Tristan as a Christmas present. She pouted. "Aww, nuts... Somebody already beaten me to the part..."

"**I'M NOT GONNA BE THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!**" Tristan roared.

Sniggering, Espio stepped up. "No worries... You got the part of the Ghost of Christmas Present, Huskymon."

"**YAY!**" Huskymon grinned. "I'm so happy!"

"Just remember your not the Ghost of Christmas Pizza! We know why you wanted to kill Inumon!" Knuckles warned.

Blushing, Huskymon scratched the back of her head. "O...K..."

"Right... Dealt with two but, I'm still waiting for someone to play the main character, Scrooge." Knuckles said.

Mighty sniggered. "How about that Disney character? Scrooge McDuck?"

Laughing, Knuckles shook his head. "Nah... someone different..."

"I have one in mind!" Huskymon said, grinning eviliy. She walked out and came back in with a tied up Inumon. "He'll do..."

Vector blinked. "Inumon?"

"_**HELP ME!!! GET ME AWAY FROM HER!!! PLEASE!!!**_" Inumon whimpered.

Sniggering evilily, Huskymon turned to Knuckles. "Have him become the main character..."

Inumon stopped paniking. "Main character?"

Sighing, Knuckles wrote something down. "Congradulations, Inumon. You are now playin the main character of A Christmas Carol. Scoorge. Any comments?"

"_**WHY ME?!**_" Cried Inumon.

"Nice comment..." Espio said in a sarcastic voice.

"Right... you two sit over there with Tristan. Be nice and he might give you a present." Knuckles said, pointing to Tristan while laughing.

"Shut it..." Tristan muttered.

Vector grinned before he turned to the door. "**NEXT!**"

Next one is Velene Vulpina, female Vulpix hybrid of the Silesia World from Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon. "Hi, everyone."

Mighty blinked. "Hey! It's that Vulpix chick from Silesia! What is she doing here?! This isn't Silesia! Knuckles, what is going on here?!"

Velene shook her head. "First of all, Silesia only exists during a story! And second of all, I am the best Pokemon hybrid that the author has created! He even said so himself!"

"Why are you his best?" Espio asked.

"Good personality, good background, what else do I need?" Velene asked before she saw Tristan. "Oh, your gonna go as the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

Tristan's face went red. "I promise ya, if anyone... I repeat, **ANYONE**, says anything to me about Christmas Present, **I'll go insane!!**"

"No... Huskymon will be playing the Ghost of Christmas Present, Inumon will play as Scoorge and I have a special part for Tristan." Knuckles explained.

"Really? I didn't know there is a special part in A Christmas Carol." Velene said.

Knuckles grinned. "Oh, it's gonna be** REAL** special indeed. Now, who do you want to play as?"

"I wanna play as the Ghost of Christmas Past." Velene said.

"You got it!" Knuckles said, grinning. "Welcome!"

Huskymon shook her head. "Unbelivable! Velene, here! And no one seems bothered that Silesia exists?! Why is that possible?!"

"Use your imagination, Huskymon." Velene said. "I mean... look, I'm gonna play as the Christmas Past Ghost... Inumon is gonna play as Scrooge..."

"Yeah... I get it! This is gonna be wonderful! I'm gonna be the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

"_More like the Ghost of Christmas Terror..._" Inumon muttered.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of white dust full of bashing, punching and growling.

Sweatdropping, Knuckles saw Inumon leaning against the desk with pain from Huskymon's beating. "Any comments now?"

"I've got five bites on my tail, four wacks on my head, three kicks in the groin... two black eyes..." Inumon groaned.

"And a baka dog in the nut tree." Mighty finished.

Tristan shook his head. "This is gonna be an intresting play..."

0000000000000000000000000000

It was much later and the auditions were done. Every character in A Christmas Carol has been taken. The meeting with the directors and the people who joined will meet in the stage hall tomorrow. Right now, Mighty and Espio were getting ready for their party. One problem though...

"Dang it! We forgot to pick up our suits!" Mighty said, slapping his head.

Espio growled. "What do you mean we?! **YOU** were the one who was suppose to pick our customes up!" He checked his watch. "The shop will be closed in about 30 minutes and we don't have time to get them! How on earth are we gonna fix this mess?"

There answer came as a familiar blue blur zoomed past them. "Hi, guys!" Said Sonic.

Both Mighty and Espio grinned at each other. "Aha..."

000000000000000000000000000

Once again, much later... Night as arrived and through the back allways...

"_This is your fault!_" Came Mighty's voice.

"_What do you mean it's my fault!?_" Espio demanded.

A sigh came from Mighty. "_You were the one who made this mistake in the first place!_"

"_Listen... We can still win this! In order to make sure no one sees us, we can go through the alleyways and straight to the house where the party is located._" Espio said. "_**IF **we run fast!_"

Mighty groaned. "_Sonic wouldn't have this sort of problem..._"

"_Of course not, he is **FAST!**_" Espio said. "_Now, come on! Don't worry, no one will see us! What are the chances of that happening?!_"

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, there was a confrontation between a couple of small groups. Knuckles, Vector, Rouge and Megaman were dealing with Team Rocket. AKA, Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Give it up, you losers! I've seen you battle over 350 episodes of Pokemon and you guys keep losing. What is the point of facing us now?!" Megaman asked.

Jessie laughed. "Pretty simple! We are fed up of losing so, we are going to show the writers that the bad guys can win sometime!"

"Yes... We deserve some victory in our arsenal side." James said.

"And lucky for you, you are our first target!" Meowth added.

Rouge lowered her eyes. "So... your just gonna attack us because we aren't part of your Pokemon clan nor carrying Pokemon?"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said.

Vector crossed his arms. "Oh yeah?! Think again, I have a strong set of Pokemon, ya know!"

Rouge sweatdropped. "Vector... Pokemon from your Fire Red doesn't count..."

"Nuts..." Vector grumbled.

Knuckles growled, crossing his arms. "I gave you a part in the play last year and this is how you repay me after a year?!"

"Well, how do you feel after losing so many battles?!" James screamed.

"You should talk to Eggman..." Vector muttered.

Knuckles started to crack his fists. "Right! If you do not leave, you'll feel my wrath! And no one, **NO ONE**, would ever want to know how angry I get! So, unless you leave, your history!"

Team Rocket stood there before they screamed, turned and ran off in fear. This caused Knuckles and Vector to blink while Rouge and Megaman looked behind them.

"Wow... you did it, Knuckles..." Vector said.

"I...I guess I did..." Knuckles replied.

Rouge shook her head. "No, you didn't... Look over here..."

Knuckles and Vector turned around and their eyes widen. Megaman spoke in awe. "No way..."

Coming through the alleyway were two familiar superheroes. One of them dressed as a bat warrior while the other wore the suit of the bat warrior's sidekick. At first, everyone thought that Batman and Robin were actually here until they got closer and...

Knuckles' eyes widen even more when the two came closer. He reconised who were in the suits. "**MIGHTY?!?! ESPIO?!?!**"

The two figures screeched to a halt and smiled sheepishly. Mighty was wearing a Batman costume while Espio wore a Robin one. Mighty was the first to speak. "Hey, Knuckles... How are ya...?"

"What the heck are you two dressed like this?!" Knuckles asked.

"Erm... fancy dress..." Espio whispered.

Vector scratched his head. "Then, why are you two dressed like Batman and Robin? They are DC type comic characters, not Marvel characters! Remember, you said you two are gonna dress as Wolverine and Spiderman!"

Mighty coughed. "Well, we erm... had a little slightback... You see, we forgot to pick our costumes up and we only had 30 minutes left to pick them up."

"That was when we asked Sonic to pick them up. We gave him our tickets and he got them in under 4 minutes." Espio said.

"Let me guess... Sonic picked up the wrong costumes, right?" Megaman asked.

Espio shook his head. "No... Sonic picked up the **RIGHT** costumes!"

That got Knuckles confused. "Then, how the heck Batman and Robin be the right costumes if you wanted to dress up as two popular Marvel characters?!"

Laughing slightly, Mighty spoke up. "Well... The tickets have numbers for each costume. Spiderman is 906 while Wolverine is 999."

"So?" Rouge said, raising an eyebrow.

"Turns out... those costumes were already taken and the store owner thought he did us a favour and gave us these instead." Espio explained. "And here is the bonus part, our tickets didn't say 906 and 999.... they said 609 and 666! We held them upside down!"

Groaning, Knuckles shook his head. "Well... **THAT **was smart... Looks like your chances of getting that prize has gone down even lower..."

"It wasn't high at the start." Vector said.

"So, Batman... What are you two gonna do now?" Megaman asked.

"We are gonna head over to the party and nothing can stop us!" Mighty said. "Come, Robin! Let's move!"

"Don't quit your day job..." Espio muttered as he and Mighty ran off.

Vector and Rouge sniggered while Knuckles sweatdropped. Megaman on the other hand was thinking. "Party... party... Hey, they are going to that fancy dress party with the expensive PC as the prize?"

Knuckles nodded. "That's the one..."

Then, Megaman was confused. "But, that's tomorrow night..."

"**TOMORROW NIGHT!?** Those morons got the date wrong! Again!" Vector muttered.

Rouge blinked. "But, I heard there was a party tonight... Who's it for...?"

Megaman sweatdropped. "The Very-Boring-People Party."

Moments later, a zipping Batman and Robin zipped by Knuckles' small group. "_**SAVE US FROM THE BOREDOM!!!**_" Mighty screamed.

"_**THIS IS THE LAST TIME I GO OUT WITH A FANCY DRESS PARTY WITH YOU!!!**_" Espio roared.

Once again, Knuckles shook his head. "Oh brother..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter, the cast of A Christmas Carol. And you'll find out about Tristan's 'special part', which you might find amusing. Heh heh...**


	3. The Cast!

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 3:** _The Cast!_

_By Ninetalesuk._

000000000000000000000

It was the next day and Knuckles walked into the room where the new cast for A Christmas Carol where waiting except one. "All right! So, everyone is here, hmm?"

"Except one but, he'll be here soon." Joey said.

"OK! First of all, before we begin... I want everyone to introduce to each other and whom they are playing as!" Knuckles said. "For example, I am Knuckles... Producer of this play."

The Digidestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles stood up. "I am Davis, reclaiming my place as one of the assistants."

"I am Yolei, also reclaiming my place as one of the assistants." Said the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity.

Knuckles nodded. "Good... Now, onto the other members of the cast... First of all, the main character of A Christmas Carol..."

"That is me... My name is Inumon and I'm gonna play as Scrooge..." Inumon muttered.

"My name is Yami Yugi, also known as Atemu. I will be the narrator!" Said the ancient Pharaoh spirit as he stood up.

Espio stood nearby with Mighty and Vector. "Who is gonna play as Tiny Tim?"

A small puppy hops up. "I am! The name is Furrymon and I'll play as Tiny Tim!"

The familiar tall foxy Digimon stepped forward. "And I am Renamon, playing as Tiny Tim's mother."

"Poor you..." Said Mighty, sniggering.

"So, who will Tiny Tim's father be?" Vector asked. "What's his name, er... Bob Cratchit?"

A small Digimon stepped up, blushing. "I am..."

Vector, Mighty and Espio burst out laughing. "**AGUMON?!?! HAHAHAHA!!!!**"

"Yeah... I acted too quick, I must admit." Knuckles said, smirking.

Renamon sweatdropped. "And I bet **EVERYONE** will be asking why a dinosaur and a tall fox will be bringing up a small furry puppy."

"Along with some small Eevees as my siblings." Furrymon said, smiling.

Davis rubbed his head. "While Furrymon is a female, Tiny Tim is a male! This play is starting to go wrong even thought it is not finished yet!"

"The Jesus play went wrong last year so, I won't be surprised about this year's." Yolei said.

Coughing, Knuckles turned to two more members. "All right... The Ghosts please..."

"I am Velene and I will be playing as the Ghost of Christmas Past." Said the Vulpix hybrid.

Huskymon stood up. "And I will be playing as the Ghost of Christmas Present. The name is Huskymon so, remember it please..."

"And who will play as the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Vector asked.

A knock on the door and in came a tall person wearing a black cloak with his head underneath his hood. "Hello, everyone... I'm sorry I'm late..."

"And here is our third member of the Ghost clan..." Knuckles said, pointing to the door.

The new arrival grumbled and pulled the hood back off his head. It was Tristan. "Why me...?"

Velene was on the floor, laughing. "This is his 'special character' he is gonna play as?! Oh brother, Knuckles sure has got him!"

Laughing, Joey looked to his friend. "Don't worry, Tris. At least with that that hood over your head, you can't scare any kids."

"Joey, I can see **YOUR** future and it doesn't look good!" Tristan growled.

BelleHuskymon giggled. "I'm gonna play as Isabelle, Scrooge's once-true love..."

"And who will play as the past Scrooge when the present one goes back in time?" Espio asked.

Knuckles sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it..."

"And who will play as Jacob Marley, Scrooge's old partner?" Espio asked. "We never found the perfect character to play as him."

"Don't worry about that, already fixed it." Knuckles said. "Now, in a minute... one of you will feel an electric shock from the floor your sitting on. Whom ever gets the electric shock is the chosen one to play as Jacob."

The members of the crew whom weren't in the play blinked. It was then there was a sound of electricity and... "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**"

One character leapt up to the shock and rubbed his butt. "Ow... that's smarts..."

Tristan smirked. "Welcome to the club, Joey."

Joey glared at Tristan. "Zip it!"

"So, your gonna play as Jacob Marley, huh? Too bad when you enter the scene, children will be scared of ya... Come to think of it, make-up will make you look better." Tristan smirked.

"**TRISTAN!!! HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU LOOK REAL DEAD?!**" Joey screamed.

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Knuckles roared. "All right! So, we have the members of A Christmas Carol... Anyone got any complaints?" Only Tristan, Joey and Inumon raised their arms into the air. "Because it anyone does have any, I hope they enjoy the taste of my fists!"

Inumon scratched under his arm. "Ow... an itch..."

"I think I got a cramp in my arm..." Tristan said, rubbing his arm.

Joey pretended by reaching to the celing. "Hold on, I almost got the celing!"

Atemu chuckled. "All right, when do we start on our rehersals?"

"Well... we do a small one... BelleHuskymon! You start off by showing how emotional you can be when the younger Scrooge leaves you as Isabelle." Knuckles said.

"Out of all that..." BelleHuskymon sniffed. "That scene... was the most saddest part... I ever seen..." With that, she started to bawl like a baby, with Inumon under her waterfall of tears.

Inumon blubbed. "Should have brought my umbrella..."

"There she blows!" Vector called out.

"Man the life boats!" Mighty added.

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Knuckles roared, making BelleHuskymon stop crying. "Right... show me how emotional you can be when Scrooge leaves ya! **WITHOUT CRYING!**"

BelleHuskymon nodded. "Leave it to me!" She suddenly grabbed Inumon. "**DON'T LEAVE ME, SCROOGE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! I'M BEGGINING YA!!!**"

Problem was, it was enough to knock Inumon to the ground. "**WAAAHHH!!! _OOF!!!_**" He was now being crushed by BelleHuskymon's weight and hugging. Inumon was turning blue in the face. "_Help... me... somebody....? Help..._"

"Not... exactly **THAT **emotional..." Knuckles muttered.

Davis sighed. "Oh yeah... this is so gonna be like last year's Xmas play..."

"With a major difference though... **MORE **insanity!" Yolei added.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I know this chapter is short but, I promise more fun and craziness in the next chapter, ok? Until the next time, see ya!**


	4. Practise Day!

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 4:** _Practise Day!_

_By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A message to Cave Cat. Please stop asking! Nope, I am not adding your Digimon into your story. And also, please stop annoying Kanius about adding your characters into his story. I am sorry to sound mean but, your starting to get really annoying about this. Maybe you should rename yourself into Annoying Cat. No offense or anything...**

**/Smiling sweetly/ And now, onto the show!**

0000000000000000

The first day of rehersals has now started. Everyone has come and Inumon was the last to arrive. Of course, Knuckles wasn't happy of what Inumon wore.

"Inumon, take that off!" Knuckles ordered.

Inumon was wearing a metallic knight's armour minus the sword and shield. He shook his head. "No way, Knuckles! There is no way I am taking this off as long as the most dangerous people are about!"

Knuckles blinked. "And they are...?"

"Huskymon and BelleHuskymon!" Inumon replied. "Huskymon still hasn't forgiven me for stealing her pizza and it took me a couple of hours to regain my breathing after she gave me the big squeeze last time!"

"Your just being paranoid! Fine, if you won't take that armour suit off, we'll have to do it the hard way!" Knuckles said before he turned around. "Hey, Vector! Let me hear that saying!"

"You mean this?" Vector asked before he started to cough. "**LLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Out of no where, a huge hammer crashed into the side of Inumon's armour, making a huge clanging noise and a ver shaked up mutt. "**Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Knuckles smirked. "Yep, that's the one..."

Quickly, Inumon took the knight suit off and stood in the middle of the room with his body shaking. "**W-W-W-W-H-H-H-H-Y-Y-Y-Y M-M-M-M-M-E-E-E-E-E?!?!?!?!?**"

Later, once Inumon finally stopped shaking, the rehearsals were underway. First up was the entrances for the three ghosts that tries to convince Scrooge about his ways.

"All right, you three! Listen up!" Knuckles ordered, looking towards at Velene, Huskymon and Tristan. "You three know your lines, correct?"

Tristan nodded. "That's right, we do..."

"And we have the perfect costumes to play as our characters." Huskymon said.

Velene nodded. "Well... all Tristan has to wear is a black cloak and walk as the legendary wrestler, the Undertaker."

Sweatdropping, Tristan rubbed his head while Velene and Huskymon giggled. "Why do I get the feeling that me, Joey and Inumon are the only ones that are not enjoying our parts of this play?"

Shrugging, Knuckles looked at Huskymon. "Right... You'll be sitting in a room, filled with food and drinks..."

"**YEAH!!!**" Huskymon cheered.

"Except... the food will be plastic while the drinks are just coloured water..." Knuckles added. "Do you really think we trust ya with **REAL** food?"

Blushing, Huskymon scratched the back of her head. "G..Good point..."

"Tristan... the lights will go down and you'll be standing near Scrooge with your cloak over you head." Knuckles said before he added. "While we play the Undertaker's theme song."

"Ah, zip it!" Tristan said, pouting.

Giggling, Velene turned to Knuckles. "What about my entrance?"

"Well... that will be a doozy..." Knuckles muttered. "You just watch! Davis! Lower him away!"

"OK!" Called Davis from behind a curtain and slowly, a figure was lowered from a rope from the celing. "How is it going?"

Knuckles called back. "Great, Davis! How are ya, Mighty?"

"Fine, fine... Bit woozy..." Mighty muttered.

Slowly, a fearful look came upon Velene's face. "My entrance is gonna be lowered from **THAT** thing?! Are you crazy?!"

"What's wrong, Velene? Scared of heights?" Tristan teased.

"Yes and no! I am scared but, not of heights! Mighty is being held in the air by Davis!" Velene said. "No offense to Davis but, it's too risky!"

Knuckles scoffed. "Oh, come on, Velene! It's not dangerous! I know Davis is holding Mighty by the rope but, he won't let go. Nothing will make him let go..."

Suddenly, a familiar female voice was heard. "Hello? Davis? Anyone here?"

"**KARI!!!**" Davis yelled, coming out the curtain and running away.

Knuckles sighed. "Except for Kari..."

Mighty had to sweatdrop at that and a good reason only. "Erm... Question, wasn't Davis holding me up by the rope...?"

The answer soon came as Mighty found himself crashing into the floor, head-first. Tristan slowly walked over to Mighty with a sweatdrop. "You okay...?"

"Sure... I've fancied looking the floor up closer anyway..." Mighty muttered.

"See my point?" Velene asked.

"Totally..." Huskymon added.

Sighing, Knuckles turned and walked off. "Fine... different entrance for past foxy here..."

Velene pouted. "Hmph..."

Moments later, Davis came back into the room with a huge grin on his face. "I did it, Knuckles! I did it! I've found the perfect guy for the younger Scrooge!"

"And that is...?" Knuckles slowly asked.

Enter Flamedramon, Armour Digivolved form of Veemon with the Digiegg of Courage. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. "Me..."

"**THAT** will be intresting..." Espio said as he entered the room. "We should add some more lines into Atemu's narrator script. '_Scrooge_ _had plastic surgery to change from a flaming blue humanoid dragon to a perverted, idiot black dog_', **THAT** will bring tears to the audience's eyes..."

Velene nodded. "Yeah... in **LAUGHTER**!"

"Hey, it's not like this play is already messed up. So far, Scrooge's worker is a husband and father and he is a small orange dinosaur. The mother is a tall fox while Tiny Tim is a small furry, female puppy and her siblings are Eevees." Davis said.

"Good point..." Knuckles muttered.

Inumon and BelleHuskymon entered the room, Inumon rubbing his chest. "That's it... no more practising on that scene..."

"Why? What happened?" Flamedramon asked.

Huskymon sighed. "It's the scene where the younger Scrooge leaves his old lover, Isabelle, behind and my sister happens to take this scene seriously."

Blushing, BelleHuskymon bowed. "Sorry, Inny."

Smirking, Davis looked at Inumon. "**Inny?!**"

"Just zip it..." Inumon growled before looking at Flamedramon. "And what about you? Why are you here, Flamedramon?"

Flamedramon sweatdropped. "Well, you see, erm..."

Espio gave off a small smile as he patted Inumon on the back. "Inumon, Flamedramon here is going to play the younger version of Scrooge."

Inumon just stared at Flamedramon before grabbed his claw and shaking it. "Thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU!!!** Oh, I'm saved!!!"

Then, BelleHuskymon started to bawl like a baby. "**NO!!! I WANT MY INNY! DON'T LEAVE, MY DEAR INNY! STAY!!!**" Without any warning, she grabbed Inumon by the chest. "**STAY!!!**"

"Oh no... here we go again..." Inumon muttered before he crashed onto the floor with BelleHuskymon hugging him tightly on his chest, crying like crazy. In a matter of seconds, Inumon started to howl and slammed his paw onto the ground as if he was tapping out. "**AHH!!! I GIVE!!! I GIVE!!! AHH!!!**"

A bigger sweatdrop came onto Flamedramon's head. "Davis... do I have to get hugged by a looney female crying Digimon?"

"Yep... sorry, buddy... but, this is the punishment you get for having to flame my butt during a battle." Davis explained.

"Why me...?" Flamedramon moaned.

"Now your starting to sound like Inumon." Huskymon said.

Moments after BelleHuskymon unlatched herself from Inumon, a familiar blue hedgehog entered the room, carrying a metal tool box under his arms. "Hey, guys!"

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic walked over to a chair and put the tool box onto it. "Not much... I've heard that Inumon might not survive the play so, I brought him stuff that might be up to his needs."

Inumon perked up. "Really?"

Flipping the tool box open, Sonic nodded. "That's right. I'm sure you'll like them..." He started to remove some stuff. "Bandages, medicene..."

"Stop it, Sonic..." Inumon growled.

"Crutches... 20-foot long battering ram..." Sonic continued, taking out stuff.

Inumon blinked. "**Huh?!**"

"X-Box... Playstation 2... GameCube..." Sonic muttered, bringing out more stuff.

Blinking and sweatdropping, Inumon turned to Knuckles. "How did he...?"

"Don't ask... Just do not ask..." Knuckles muttered.

Laughing, Sonic brought out another object. "As well as a stretcher amongst other things..." He placed it away and grabbed a side drawer. "There is also a drawer for small things..."

"Like what?" Velene asked.

"Oh, not much... Just some coins, buttons, pins..." Sonic said, pulling the drawer back until it got **TOO **long. "...Skies, brooms, poles and there is even room for you, Knuckles!"

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Gee, thanks..."

"The rehearsal time is almost over..." Vector calls out.

Espio nodded. "So, any plans?"

Nodding, Knuckles turned to Inumon. "All right then... go behind that curtain and do your starting bit... Get into the Scrooge character by yelling out his trademark word!"

"Humbug?" Inumon asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" Knuckles said.

With a quick nod, Inumon leapt to the back of the curtain and after a few moments... "Humbug! Humbug!** HUMBUG!!!**"

Grinning, Knuckles clapped. "He is really getting into character, isn't he?"

Popping his head around the curtain, Inumon held out a small sweet bag. "Humbugs anyone?"

The response that got was Knuckles falling to the ground while Sonic laughed. Flamedramon turned to Davis, confused. "What's a humbug?"

"It's a English mint that is covered with a black and white shell." Davis explained.

"**SWEET!**" Huskymon and BelleHuskymon screamed, leaping over to get some humbugs.

Velene sweatdropped at that. "Oh my... this is gonna be one strange play..."

"I agree..." Came the muffled reply of Mighty as he still has his face into the ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Stay tune to the next chapter! Christmas is coming so, see ya!**


	5. Advertise!

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 5:** _Advertise!_

_By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, MajinMewtwo. I'm sure your gonna like this...** /_Sniggers_/

000000000000000000000

In a room somewhere, Knuckles was speaking to Renamon and Megaman. "OK! Everyone has rehearsed and I'm hoping it won't be a flop like last year's."

"_Don't bet on it..._" Megaman muttered.

"**ZIP IT!** Anyway, in order to gain an audience, we need a eye-catching advertisement on the TV." Knuckles explained. He pointed to a red motor sled with fake snow on it. Behind it was a blue screen. "We'll be having Santa and his elf riding on that sled, giving off Christmas cheers to the audience and also announcing the Christmas Carol play."

Renamon sniggered. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy this as much as last year's..." She then looked confused. "So, who is going to be the elf and Santa?"

"I'm the elf... and say anything and I'll flame ya, toots!" Said a tough-like voice. Renamon turned around to see a familiar small purple imp in green elf costume.

Renamon couldn't hold her laughter back when she saw who it is. "**IMPMON?!?!**"

"Yeah, yeah... Laugh it up, toots... I'm in this for food!" Impmon said. "And if there isn't a rule saying that I am forbidden to Digivolve into Beelzemon for revenge, you would get it straight into the chops!"

"OK... So, we have the elf... Where is Santa?" Megaman asked.

His answer came as Inumon walked into the room, dressed as Santa. Cushions underneath his suit to make him fat. He spoke in a deep, and not happy, voice. "Ho... ho... ho..."

Megaman laughed. "Look! It's a Christmas twit!"

Inumon walked over to Impmon, smirking at the suit he was wearing. "And what would you like for Christmas, little boy?"

"_A new life..._" Impmon muttered.

Knuckles grinned as he pointed to the sled. "All right, you two. Into positions!"

Impmon whipped his elf hat off. "Fine... as long as I don't wear that hat!"

Grinning, Inumon picked the elf hat up. "Aww... ya should have been Scrooge instead of me."

"Well, at least I didn't steal Huskymon's pizza, thus getting her enraged enough to scare a BlackWarGreymon, huh?" Impmon said.

Knuckles handed Impmon a remote. "Here... this controls the weather machine..."

As Inumon and Impmon climbed onto the sled, Renamon took the elf hat from Inumon and placed it onto Impmon's head. "Wear it, Grinch!"

"Shut it..." Impmon growled.

Knuckles sighed. "This is a practise so... no mess ups! Ready, go!"

The blue screen came to life with a shot of the runway that makes it look like that Inumon and Impmon are taking off on a flying sled. Fake snow blew around them as the background changes to them flying over a mountain.

"**Inumon!!! Look out for that mountain!**" Impmon said, placing his hands over Inumon's eyes while laughing like a looney.

Inumon growled. "Let go or you'll be born as an Elfmon!"

Sighing, Impmon removed his hands as Inumon turned the sled to the left and then, to the right as if he was driving around the mountains. Impmon turned around to the screen as it changes to a huge jetplane flying behind him. He grinned. "Oh... so fun..."

As Impmon pretended to mouth at the following jetplane, Inumon didn't notice and started to speak. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! The name is Inumon and behind me is Impmon's alternate form, the lovely Elfmon!" He sniggered.

Shaking his fist, Impmon reached down to grab a plastic hand granade before activating it and threw it in front of Inumon. The Rookie mutt yelped with shock before grabbing the fake bomb and threw it away. Impmon looked at the screen again and saw it changed into shot from a black and white western film - a chase from a cavalry. Impmon brought out a toy rifle and starts shooting at the horseriders.

"This week, there is a special Xmas Play in store for all of you! A Christmas Carol! Starring me as Scrooge and others in the show including Tristan as the Undertaker's cousin, the Ghost of Christmas Future! Tickets are on sale and be quick!" Inumon said. Behind him, Impmon pressed a button and there was a lot of snow falling now and Inumon started to choke. "Until then... On Donner, on Blitzen, on Comet..." He now starts to choke.

Impmon was disapointed that the scene behind him changed back into flying over a mountain but, he grinned at the choking Inumon. "What's the matter, Santa? Have you never ever flown in a blizzard before? Too bad!" He pressed a button again and a lot of snow falls on top of him, making him fall off the sled. "**AH, NUTS!!! YARGH!!!**"

"Take two..." Inumon coughed.

Renamon was laughing her head off. "That was good!"

Megaman was laughed as well. "Oh man... can't wait for the end results..."

"Neither can I..." Knuckles said with a sweatdrop.

00000000000000000000

Much later, Inumon entered the room with Renamon, grumbling. "Can't believe it took that long to shoot an advertisement!"

"Come on, it's not that bad..." Renamon said.

"**IT TOOK 50 TAKES UNTIL IMPMON BEHAVED!!!**" Inumon roared.

Nearby, Henry was sitting on a chair. He looked up with a confused expression. "Advertise? What are you guys advertising about? A Christmas again?"

Renamon nodded. "Yes, Henry. The Christmas Carol."

"I gotta see that!" Henry said before looking at Susie. "Oh boy..."

"What's wrong?" Inumon asked.

Henry sighed. "Last night, Susie watched a film called Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer the Movie and she told me her favourite characters were Rudolph and his doe friend, Zoey."

"Give me the chance and I'll get this Rudolph and Zoey here before you know it!" Inumon said.

Crossing her arms, Renamon smirked. "Too bad they live in the cartoon world, not the anime world... So much for that plan..."

"Good point..." Inumon muttered.

Pointing to Susie, Henry sweatdropped. "Well, she is doing something that will be the most funniest thing to you and me..."

Inumon blinked. "What's that?"

"She is..." Henry started before Susie called out.

"**FINISHED!**" Susie said, holding Lopmon up. "Meet Zoey."

Lopmon was wearing a headset of huge deer-like ears. She wasn't worried at all. "At least I have four ears with me..."

"And meet Wuolph!" Susie said, picking Terriermon up and showing everyone.

Terriermon was also wearing a deer-like ears headset with antlers and a huge red nose. He was sweatdropping like mad. "Shoot me..."

Inumon burst out laughing. "So cute...** HAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles looked at Vector, Mighty and Espio as all three of them held a massive pile of leaflets. "Right... If the commericial doesn't work, you three might as well deliver these leaflets around town."

"OK..." Vector grunted.

"I hope this new job is worth it..." Espio muttered.

Mighty nodded. "I hope so too..."

Pointing to the door, Knuckles nodded. "Right, move it!"

Slowly, the three members of Chaotix walked to the door, making sure they don't drop the leaflets. Too bad Inumon had to walk in and almost bump into the messenger boys.

"**HEY! WATCH IT!**"

"**LOOK OUT!**"

"**BE CAREFUL!**"

Inumon quickly jumped away from Vector, leapt above Espio and duck under Mighty as they walked to the door. "Sorry, guys!" When they left, Inumon turned to Knuckles. "We need to talk, Knuckles..."

"Hey, Inumon... How is your throat?" Knuckles asked.

"It's fine... I think I got all that fake snow out..." Inumon said before he coughed out a cloud of fake snow. "I'm gonna kill that Impmon..."

Knuckles sniggered. "So, what do you want to ask, Inumon?"

Inumon coughed some more. "Well... it's about this play... Am I gonna survive?"

After a few moments, Knuckles handed a box. "Here... open it... your answer is in there..."

Blinking with confusion, Inumon opened a box to bring out a small MagnaGarurumon doll. "A doll? He looks familiar..." He paled. "Oh no..."

"**MAGNAGARURUMON!!!**" Came the squealing of Huskymon.

"**LET ME HAVE THEM!!!**" Screamed BelleHuskymon.

Before he pounced by the insane fans of MagnaGarurumon, Inumon sweatdropped. "I guess this means I won't survive, huh...?"

"That's right..." Knuckles said, nodding.

"Nuts..." Inumon muttered before... "**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!**"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter is the Christmas Carol! What is store, wait and see! Until next time, see ya!**


	6. A Christmas Carol

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 6:** _A Christmas Carol._

_By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, people! Here it is! The main event! Before I begin, I have something to say!**

**Cave Cat, me and Youko have talked about your question and both of us have agreed about our reason why. The reason why I haven't added your Digimon in and added Youko's is simple... She isn't annoying me by asking me to add her Digimon in every single review. Unlike you who is starting to get on my nerves. Sorry but, you can get everything you wanted.**

**And now, onto chapter 6!**

000000000000000000000000000

A huge audience was present as Sonic the Hedgehog came onto stage, smiling. "All right, everyone! Welcome to the Christmas Carol play! Tonight, be amazed of what these actors and actresses can do! If it is like the play last year... whoops." He grinned as the audience laughed. "OK! Let's begin the play shall we? Take it away, Atemu!"

Atemu, or Yami Yugi, bowed. He looked at the papers he held and coughed. "_Old London, England during the 1800s. Christmas was coming... Children were playing through the blankets of snow while others were buying gifts for their friends and family. Everyone was happy, except one. His name is Ebenezer Scrooge... A man who's heart was filled with cold and hatered. He and his partner, Jacob Marley, were both cruel businessmen. When Jacob died, Scrooge was still the same... and he hate Christmas..._"

The stage beside Atemu lighted up to show Inumon, dressed as Scrooge, walking towards a door. He looked at the sign where it says '_Scrooge_ _and Marley_', the snow covering the Scrooge name... Inumon used the cane he held to knock the snow off, only to have a huge amount to fall on him. "**YARGH!!!**"

Ash, one of the main characters from Pokemon, was in the audience and was grinning as well. "Oh yeah... this is gonna be like last years..."

In the backstage, Vector was grinning sheepishly at the fuming Knuckles. "I guess I kinda put too much snow, huh...?"

"Gee... you think...?" Knuckles muttered.

After Inumon pulled himself out of the snow, he went through the door and into a room with an office. Agumon was sitting at a desk, wearing some old clothes. He looked at Inumon and bowed. "Good evening, Mr Scrooge. How are you?"

"Good evening, Bob Cratchit... Fine... Just a bit snowed in..." Inumon muttered dryly. "Keep on working!"

Agumon nodded. "Yes, sir... May I ask you for a request?"

"What is it?" Inumon asked.

"It's Christmas Eve, sir... I wonder if I may have permission to leave early to join my family for this wonderful Christmas world." Agumon said.

Mighty whispered to Espio in the backstage. "Soppy, huh?"

"Guess Agumon can't help it that he is a bad actor..." Espio muttered.

Growling, Inumon turned around. "Fine... I give you permission! Don't blame me if your pay is low. Now, finish off your work!"

Agumon nodded. "Thank you, sir..." He walked over to where the door is to pick up some wood when the door flew open and slammed Agumon. "**OW!!!**"

Davis walked in with a smile. "Hi there, uncle!" He looked behind the door with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that Mr Cratchit..."

"No problem..." Agumon choked as he was flatten against the wall. "Just wanted to see what the door looked like up close anyway..."

"What do you want, you annoying nephew of mine?!" Inumon growled.

Davis grinned. "Well... I wonder if you would like to join me in a wonderful Christmas dinner tomorrow, dear uncle of mine."

Inumon shook his head. "No way! Christmas is pathetic! If I see a Xmas dinner, I will be sick!" He grabbed Davis by the back of his shirt and threw the door open again, onto Agumon again. "**GET OUT!**" He slammed it before turning to the flatten Agumon. "What happened to you?"

Agumon freed himself and walked around, dizzly. "Just... checking the patterns... on the door..."

"Your strange..." Inumon muttered.

In the backstage, Velene sweatdropped with Knuckles. "At least Agumon is joining in with Inumon's fun of pain..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... for how long?"

"_Later on, Scrooge has let Cratchit go early and also decided to go home early as well. When he got home, Scrooge was eating his lunch while the room was dark, lit by the fire... when all the sudden..._" Atemu continued.

Inumon sat at a chair, eating some foot when the door started to rattle. "What in the...?"

From the door came an spooky voice. "Scrooge... Scrooge... Scrooge..."

"Wha...What? Wh...Who's there...?" Inumon studdered.

"Scrooge... Scrooge..... **OPEN THE DOOR!!!**" Yelled the voice.

Inumon sweatdropped. "Huh...?!"

Behind the door was Joey dressed in a white sheet with chains around him. He was busy rattling the door. "Gah! Stupid door is stuck!"

"**AGAIN?!**" Knuckles groaned as he walked up. "Just perfect..."

Joey slammed his fist against the door, over and over again. "**OPEN UP YOU STINKING PIECE OF WOOD! OPEN UP!**"

"Allow me..." Knuckles muttered before he slammed his fist into the door and forced it open. "And now... **GET IN!!!**"

Jumping, Joey leapt through the door to see a amused Inumon. "Right... ahem... Scrooge... do you know who I am?"

"A jumping ghost?" Inumon joked.

Joey sweatdropped. "**NO!** I am the ghost of your old partner, Jacob Marley! For every cruel deed I have done throughout the living, I am cursed by being bounded with these chains and walk around the spiritual world with them!"

"Really?" Inumon asked, pretending to act scared.

"Yes... and it could happen to you as well, Scrooge!" Joey said, pointing to Inumon. "Unless you can change your ways!!!"

Inumon gulped. "How...?"

"By midnight tonight... you'll be visited by three ghosts! At each gong, one of those three will appear and you must listen to them well as they will make sure your heart will be open!" Joey said before turning around. "I see you around..."

"B...Bye, Jacob..." Inumon studdered.

Joey continued to walk to the door when he tripped on his sheet and fell through the door. "**YARGH!!!**" He soon stopped when he crashed into the wall. "Ow..."

"Nice exit..." Knuckles muttered in sarcasim.

In the audience, Misty turned to Ash. "I've read the Christmas Carol, Ash... It never went this quick. I wonder why..."

"Guess they have to do it quickly, Misty... Seeing as it is ending up like last year's." Ash said, petting Pikachu on the head.

Laughing, Atemu started to read the next scene. "_Scrooge didn't believe a word what Jacob said and decided to go to bed. Later that night, while he slept... he heard his clock striking 12..._"

When Inumon heard the gongs striking 12, he shot from from his bed with a shock look. "It's midnight... Will it actually happen...?"

/**CLANG!**/

Inumon blinked at that. "Clang? I thought it was going to be bong..."

In the backstage, Knuckles was holding a mallet and watched with amusement as his friend Vector shook about as he wore a metallic knight's armour. "How is it?"

"_F-i-n-e, K-n-u-c-k-l-e-s... W-h-y m-e...?_" Vector shuddered as he shook along with the armour.

Smirking, Knuckles held the mallet up. "Do you honestly think I would forget the bazooka thing from the snowball battle, Vector? Well, do ya?"

"_N-o-w y-o-u m-e-n-t-i-o-n-e-d i-t.... n-o...!_" Vector muttered.

Back at the play, Velene walked into the scene wearing an angel's outfit. She looked at Inumon and bowed. "Greetings, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Really...? And what do you do?" Inumon asked.

Sweatdropping, Velene groaned. "Scrooge, my job is to show you your past... Follow me!" She grabbed Inumon by his arm and lead him to a door which she opens. "My goodness... is that you? You look terrible..."

"Your right, I never knew I look so horrible during my younger years." Inumon said.

You see, they are pretending to look through the door as a window of Inumon's past. Whom they are calling ugly was none other than...

"**ZIP IT!!! GO THROUGH THE OTHER ROUTE!!!**" Knuckles yelled.

Laughing, Velene and Inumon quickly ran off in the other direction, leaving a fuming red echidna behind as they went onto their next scene.

"_Taking him through the tunnel of time, the Ghost of Christmas Past brought Scrooge to a past he has tried to forget..._" Atemu continued. "_During the younger life of Scrooge, he once had someone he loved... A girl called Isabelle. Sadly, they broke up and the Ghost of Christmas Past brought Scrooge to that very day when he broke up with his one true love..._"

Inumon and Velene hid behind some bushes as they saw Flamedramon, as the younger Scrooge, and BelleHuskymon, as Isabelle, sitting at a bench.

Inumon gasped. "That's me... and Isabelle..."

Velene nodded. "Yes, Scrooge... This is you... This is the day when you broke up with her..."

"No..." Inumon muttered in horror.

BelleHuskymon, acting as Isabelle, took her role too seriously. She grabbed Flamedramon's arm with tears falling from her eyes. "**WHY, SCROOGE?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?! WHY?!**"

Flamedramon, playing as younger Scrooge, sweatdropped at BelleHuskymon's overacting as he started to get up. "I decided it is for the best, Isabelle. I have much other things to do... Goodbye..."

"**NOO!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO!!!**" BelleHuskymon screamed, leaping and grabbing Flamedramon while crying a massive waterfall of tears. "**YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME!!!**"

Too bad for Flamedramon as he was now on the floor, trying to drag himself with his claws. "_**ARGH!** I'm glad to have a short part but... why did it had to be something suicidal...? **HELP!**_"

Espio and Mighty leaned out and grabbed Flamedramon by his claws, dragging him away with BelleHuskymon clutching to his stomach.

"Since when did two animal anthros like us have to drag Scrooge?" Mighty asked.

Espio sighed. "Since he is stuck with BelleHuskymon... come on!"

With a huge sweatdrop, Velene looked at Inumon. "So... you see...?"

"See what...?" Inumon asked.

"Well..... well..... well..... Never mind." Velene muttered, pouting.

"_And after that..... important vision...._" Atemu said, uncertain about the lines after what just happened. "_The Ghost of Christmas Past transported Scrooge back to his bed where he shall wait for his next arrival..._"

/**CLANG!**/

"**_S-T-O-P I-T, K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S!!!_**" Yelled Vector.

Walking over to a door, Inumon saw light underneath the crack and gulped. "My next visitor is in there..." He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but... "Erm... I can't open the door..."

Silence until Inumon heard yelling from the other side of the door. The yelling belonged to Knuckles. "**HUSKYMON!!! REMOVE THE FOOD FROM THE DOOR!!!**"

"OK, OK..." Muttered Huskymon. There was soon sounds of moving as Huskymon moved the food off the door and soon opened it. "Hi, you must be Scrooge! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

A sweatdrop from Inumon as he entered the room. "Right... Erm, so what will you be showing me?"

"Well... do you remember your loyal worker? Bob Scratchit?" Huskymon asked.

"Cratchit.." Inumon corrected.

Huskymon shrugged. "Whatever... do you know he has kids?"

Inumon nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Did you know he has a son that is ill? Ill enough to die?" Huskymon asked.

Gasping, Inumon stepped back. "R...Really...? You mean, Tiny Tim....?"

"Yep... Follow me! I shall show you..." Huskymon said, walking away.

"Over to where the food is?" Inumon asked.

Snapping her fingers, Huskymon took a different route. "Dang... Almost got away with it..."

Inumon rolled his eyes as he followed Huskymon. "Yeah... right..."

"_Scrooge follows the Ghost of Christmas Present until they arrived at a small house..._" Atemu said, still reading.

Slowly walking beside Huskymon, Inumon peered into the window. "What... is this place...?"

"This is the house of Bob Scratchit... And look inside..." Huskymon said.

"It's Cratchit..." Inumon muttered. Looking inside, Inumon saw Agumon walking with Furrymon in his arms while.... erm, **BIYOMON** was taking care of the Eevee. Then, he blinked and whispered to Huskymon. "_What is Biyomon doing here? I thought it was Renamon acting as Bob's wife..._"

"_Well... Renamon didn't want to make the audience snigger at the thought of a small dinosaur and a tall fox anthro being married so, she talked both Knuckles and Biyomon to have her removed and make Biyomon take her place._" Huskymon explained, whispering back to Inumon.

"_OK... when did this happen?_" Inumon asked, whispering.

Giggling, Huskymon whispered back. "_2 seconds before the start of the show..._"

Sweatdropping, Inumon groaned. "_Oh brother..._" Then, he went back on task. "So, what is going on in there?"

"Watch..." Huskymon said, pointing to the window.

Inside, Furrymon as Tiny Tim and a few Eevees that are Tiny Tim's brothers and sisters started to act as a familiar character. Agumon and Biyomon sweatdropped at their antics. "Kids... It's time for dinner..."

"Yeah... and you better stop before he notices whom your acting as..." Biyomon added.

The door opened and Knuckles' head appeared, looking a bit mad. "They are acting as me, aren't they?"

The sweatdrops got bigger on Agumon and Biyomon's head as Furrymon and the Eevee giggled. "Yep..."

Looking nervous, Inumon turned to Huskymon. "So... erm..."

Sighing, Huskymon turned around. "Tiny Tim there has a problem... For he, or she, has a limp and it could turn into a disease that could end his life, even though she isn't showing her limping... If he doesn't get any proper treatment, this could be his last Christmas."

"Oh no..." Inumon gasped in horror.

"Oh yes... Now come... let's get outta here before Knuckles blows a fuse!" Huskymon quickly said before she ran off.

Inumon nodded and followed Huskymon. "Wait for me!"

"_Scrooge found himself back in his bed, waiting for the final call for the final ghost to appear._" Atemu said.

/**CLANG!**/

"**_D-O-E-S A-N-Y-O-N-E N-E-E-D M-I-L-K-S-H-A-K-E?!_**" Vector screamed.

Inumon, in his bed, started to shake. "The third call... which means, he might be here..."

Indeed as a tall figure that was covered in a black cloak walked slowly into the room, cold eyes that was glaring upon Inumon. As he continued to walk...

/**BONG!**/

Sweatdropping, the cloaked figure turned around and slowly walked back from the way the came.

/**BONG!**/

Inumon sweatdropped. "Huh...?"

"**POW!!!**/

"**OW!!! TRISTAN!!! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!!!**" Yelled Joey as he rubbed his head while holding a CD player which was playing the start of the theme song of WWE's Undertaker.

Walking back in slowly, the tall figure stood in front of Inumon, glaring at him. Shuddering, Inumon got up. "A...Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The ghost slowly nodded.

"And you've came to show what happens to me in the future?" Inumon asked. The ghost nodded. "Why don't you speak?"

Sweatdropping, the ghost slapped his head as Tristan said. "Because the Ghost of Christmas Future don't have any lines!"

Inumon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..."

Sighing, Tristan grabbed Inumon by his arm and lead him away. "Follow me...."

"_The Ghost of Christmas Future lead Scrooge to a graveyard where his darkest future shall be revealed..._" Atemu said.

Walking through a fake graveyard, Tristan pointed to a gravestone with a dark voice. "Look..."

Looking at the gravestone up close, Inumon looked confused. "Erm... who is _Kenshin Tsubasa_ and _Miaka Tsubasa_?"

"**HUH?!**" Tristan called out, looking at the gravestone up close. He grabbed Inumon and dragged him away. "Wrong one..." He walked up to another and pointed at it. "Look!"

Again, Inumon looked up close and blinked again. "Now, who is_ Kotori Ayanami_?"

Growling, Tristan whipped his hood off and stomped over to another stone. "Stupid hood! I can't see** ANYTHING** with that on!" He pointed to the third stone. "**LOOK!** It's the right one!"

Sighing, Inumon looked close and paled. "Oh no... _Tiny Tim_...? He's..."

"Yes... and now, look over there..." Tristan said, pointing to a lonely grave.

Walking over to it, Inumon saw in horror. "_Ebenezer Scrooge_? It's me..."

Nodding, Tristan walked beside Inumon. "This will be your fate unless you change your ways..."

"**NO!!! I'LL CHANGE! I'LL SAVE TINY TIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!**" Inumon cried, grabbing Tristan by his legs.

Sweatdropping, Tristan sighed. "OK... You have got one change if you do me one favour... don't pull a BelleHuskymon..."

"_The next morning has arrived and Scrooge has finally awoken from his sleep._" Atemu said. "_With a new sense of purpose..._"

Leaping out of his bed, Inumon ran over to the window. "The spirits are giving me another chance! I must take it!"

He flew the windows open and... /**BAM!!!**/ "**OW!!!**" Looking down, Inumon saw Mighty standing there, rubbing his nose after getting slammed by the window. "My nose..."

"My dear fellow, what day is it today?" Inumon asked.

Holding his nose, Mighty replied. "Tas Christmaz Daya."

"Thank you. Here..." Inumon handed Mighty some money. "Use this to fix your nose..."

"How bout flastic lergury..." Mighty muttered, still holding his noise.

"Told you not to be near the window..." Espio said.

"**YHUT HP!!!**" Mighty yelled out.

Laughing, Atemu continued to read. "_Scrooge soon showed the world that he has changed and later, made Bob Cratchit his business partner before spending time with Cratchit's family throughout Christmas dinner. After which, only one thing that Scrooge has to say out of all of this..._"

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**" Inumon called out.

"God bless us, everyone!" Furrymon added.

/**CLANG!!!**/

"_**I-T-'-S O-V-E-R, K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S!!! S-T-O-P I-T!!!**_" Vector screamed.

Sonic appeared on stage and gave up the thumbs up. "The end!"

And the audience clapped.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**If your wondering who is Kenshin Tsubasa, Miaka Tsubasa andKotori Ayanami.... Well, Youko will explain!**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter is the final and soon, the Mega Crossover shall continue! Until the next time, see ya!**


	7. Final!

**CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW ROUND 2!**

**Chapter 6:** _Final!_

_By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for not updating. It'll soon be a new year, 2005, and I can't wait to see what's gonna happen next year!**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

000000000000000000000

It was after Christmas and Inumon wasn't happy. He walked into a room Walking into the room, grumbling. "Last year's and this year's Christmas plays were **TORTURE!!! I had it!!!**"

"What's the matter with you?" Megaman asked as he sat on the seat, looking through the channels.

"Well, after my owner, Youko Youkai, got me to do that play without any arguements with Ninetalesuk, I've reached a difficult choice!" Inumon said. "I have got Youko some good news and some bad news. I am leaving the position as her best fan-made Digimon..."

Megaman looked shocked. "R...Really? What's the bad news...?"

Sweatdropping, Inumon glared at Megaman. "You dolt... that **IS** the bad news... The good news is that I will still be Youko's best fan-made Digimon **UNTIL** she creates a new suitable Digimon she thought up that will replace me."

"Well, that should take her about 30 minutes or less..." Megaman muttered.

Glaring at Megaman, Inumon grabbed a newspaper and shoved it in to the blue warrior. "You won't be saying that when I am the main character of a new story!"

Catching his intrest, Megaman looked at the paper. "Got something lined up then?"

"Yeah! It says that a famous author wants to hire a retired fan-made character to take up the lead role of a future story. It says that they are looking for an ambitious, energetic and creative fan-character. Do you know who they are describing?" Inumon asked proudly.

Megaman blinked. "Erm... no..."

Inumon facefaulted to the floor and got back up. "**IT'S ME!!!**"

"Is it...?" Megaman asked in awe.

"**YES!!!**" Inumon said, annoyed. Sighing, he pointed to the paper. "Experience with women, an advantage but not essential. Successful applicant with receive full training, good pay and company vehicle." He looked at Megaman. "Well, I'm experienced with ladies..."

Megaman nodded. "I know that... too bad they always beat ya up the moment you lay your paws upon them." He then got up, laughing.

Inumon growled. "Oh, shuddup!"

0000000000000000000000000

In another room, Knuckles paced about with Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Davis, Kari, Huskymon, Vector, Espio, Mighty and Renamon watching him. "Next year is gonna be difficult..."

"Why is that, Knuckles?" Davis asked.

"Already the author wants me to do a Christmas play for next year and I have no clue what to use!" Knuckles muttered.

Grinning, Vector walked up to Knuckles. "No worries, Knuckles. I figured it out. **ANOTHER** traditional Christmas play called Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer! We can base it on his movie."

"Which movie...?" Knuckles asked.

"You know... the one with that female deer doe thingy girl, Zoey... and that Stormella witch chick?" Vector muttered, trying to jog his memory.

Espio smirked. "Nice way of remembering things, Vector."

"Watch it..." Vector growled.

"I know what film your talking about. I really like it." Kari said.

Davis quickly stood up. "If Kari likes it, so do I!"

"Get a hold of yourself, nutty boy!" Joey muttered.

Laughing, Yugi turned to Knuckles. "So... Rudolph it is?"

"Yeah..." Knuckles groaned. "Now, I'm worried how to end this show. The author wants me to end this story with a bang with the help of his favourite character..."

"Who is that?" Renamon asked.

The door opened and Sonic came in. "Hiya!"

Renamon sighed. "Sorry I asked..."

"OK, Sonic. How your gonna end this story off with a bang?" Atem asked.

"I'll think of something." Sonic replied.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring and Huskymon was nearby. Knuckles looked at Huskymon. "Hey... your near to the phone, Huskymon. You answer it..."

"Fine then..." Huskymon said, in a rude voice.

"And try to be posh!" Knuckles added with a smirk.

Grinning, Huskymon picked up the phone. "You want posh? I'll give you posh!!!" She answered the phone in a very exaggerated posh voice. "_Hello, how may I help you?_" She quietly giggled.

The voice replied. It was very familiar. "_Oh, hello. I'm phoning about the job advertised in the Anime World News and I want to apply for it._"

Huskymon reacted to the voice as she recongnised the voice. She replied in a very posh voice. "_Hold the line, caller._" She looked at Knuckles. "Did you put an ad in the Anime World News?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... I guess Inumon got fed up of being the main character of A Christmas Carol so I decided to get another sucker to do the main part of next year's play."

"So... who's on the phone?" Mighty asked.

Huskymon took a deep breath and... "Inumon..."

Blinking rapidly, Knuckles looked at Huskymon in shock. "**INUMON?!** What is that idiot phoning me for?! He is only in the living room!!!"

"No... he's applying for the job." Huskymon explained.

Knuckles blinked in confusion. "What...? He's applying to assist himself?!"

Laughing, Sonic pointed to the phone. "Listen... I have a good idea. Huskymon, press the Hold button, it plays music."

Nodding, Huskymon went back to the phone in her posh voice. "_I'll put you on hold while I connect you with our manager of the department._"

In the living room, Inumon nodded as he held the phone. "_Thank you..._" He turned to Megaman whom was leaning against the wall. "Looking good!"

"I'm so pleased for you..." Megaman muttered in a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks..." Inumon mumbled as music played.

Back with the group, Sonic held the phone with an evil grin. "Oh yeah... I'm so gonna love this. I'm really gonna wind Inumon right up!"

"No, Sonic! Don't! He'll feel embarrassed!" Kari said.

"With any luck!" Sonic said, grinning. He presses the hold button off and spoke with a strong Welsh accent. "_Allo, this is the Manager of this business, sorry to have kept you. My name is Mr R U Bored!_"

Everyone around him snigger at the comment. Inumon replied cheerfully. "_Oh, hello Mr Bored._"

"_And you are?_" Sonic asked.

"_My name is Inumon._" Replied the Digimon.

Sonic faked a surprised gasp. "_Inumon you say? Your not the same Inumon that is owned by that Youko Youkai, are you...?_"

"_Oh no... I never heard of her..._" Inumon replied.

Almost bursting out in laughter for what Inumon just said, Sonic started to walk over to the door. "_That's all right then. I've heard rumours about them. The owner and her team of fan-made Digimon are a bunch of troublemakers, so I hear! Well, mind you, the creator is OK. A very beautiful creature, so I'm told. No, no... it's the other one... It's her black pervert mutt that is holding her down._"

Sonic was now looking through the door that leads into the living room to see a nervous Inumon on the phone. Inumon coughed and said. "_Well... Like I said, I never heard of her." He looked at the paper. "Now... You mention a good pay and a company vehicle... can you tell me a little more about that please?_"

Megaman watches as Inumon listened onto the phone, nodding and 'mmmh'ing before he replied that got the blue warrior confused.

"_Yes, I can ride a bike._" Inumon replied.

As the others around him laughed out loud, Sonic put the phone away and walked into the living room with a smirk. "All right?"

"_Ah! Just one moment please!_" Inumon said on the phone before turning to Sonic. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sonic scanned the room. "I wanna make a call to Tails about something. Do you know where the phone is, you guys?"

Inumon nodded. "Yeah... I'm using it."

"What for?" Sonic asked.

Looking nervous, Inumon looked at Megaman. "Erm..."

"He's making a phone call to Huskymon... Too admit his... feelings to her..." Megaman said.

Inumon quickly nodded. "Yeah... that's it!"

Grinning, Sonic nodded. "Ah... I see... Give her your love."

"Eh?" Inumon asked, looking confused.

Sonic sat beside Inumon with a smile. "Give her your love. Perhapes if you tell her that you love her, you'll never be lonely ever again. So, go on! Tell her!"

"Wha...? No!" Inumon shook his head. "I feel embarrassed!"

"There's only you, me and Megaman here and I was the one that suggested it." Sonic said. "So, go on... Tell her, Inumon."

Inumon gulped. "Later..."

Grinning eviliy, Sonic moved closer to Inumon. "No, no, no, Inumon... you tell her **NOW**!"

"Oh boy..." Inumon muttered in fear. He quickly spoke to the phone and it didn't sound right. "_I love you._"

Megaman was trying not laugh while Sonic walked back into the room. He brought the phone out and spoke his his Mr Bored voice. "_I'm sorry!!! What did you say?!_"

Inumon quickly regain his composure. "_Nothing! Nothing! I coughed!_"

Sonic pretended to be relived. "_Oh... thank goodness for that! For a moment, I thought you said you loved me._"

Blushing while Megaman laughed, Inumon looked sheepish. "_No... no, I just coughed... "So, what exactly do you want me to do in this important story?_"

Smirking, Sonic slowly walked into the room with his phone on. "_Well... It's pretty simple, Mr Inumon. Your main event is before Christmas 2005. You will wear a red nose and a couple of antlers called Rudolph, hosted by our best director, Knuckles the Echidna._"

Inumon looked shocked to hear that and Megaman was surprised to see Sonic walking into the room, holding the phone.

"_I see you are the perfect man for the job, Mr Inumon. Because, we are..._" Sonic now adopted from Mr Bored voice his own voice. "_... always on thelookout fordevious, perverted morons like you._"

Inumon turned to see Sonic holding the phone, looked at his and... "_Did by any chance Knuckles put the ad in this paper?_"

Sonic and Megaman laughed as Inumon spoke on the phone to Sonic. Sonic replied on his phone. "_Yes, he did, Inumon. Goodbye._" He hangs up.

"So, your taking up the job, or not?" Megaman asked, sniggering.

Inumon shook his head. "No... No... I'm stuck as Youko's main Digimon..."

"Poor you." Sonic smirked.

00000000000000000000000

Sonic now stands with his team from _Sonic_ world, the team from _Yu-Gi-Oh_, the team from all four seasons of _Digimon_, the team from_ Pokemon_, the team from _Megaman NTWarrior_ as well as Inumon, Huskymon and BelleHuskymon.

"Well, everyone! That's it for this year's Christmas story! Thank you for reading! And one more thing! **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**" Sonic called out with a grin. "Bye!"

**THE END!!!**

**Everyone, I hope you enjoy your Christmas and the new 2005 year!!! I am now gonna get back to the Mega Crossover and enjoy your holiday!!!**

**Until next time, see ya!!!**


End file.
